legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Katarn
Kyle Katarn was a Force Sensitive and Rebel Operative from Sulon. He was a former Imperial stormtrooper who defected to the Rebellion. Often paired with fellow Rebel agent and smuggler Jan Ors, he performed many covert missions for the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic, including the sabotage of the Dark Trooper Project. Biography Early Years Kyle was the son of Morgan and Patricia Katarn, farmers from the Sullust colony moon of Sulon. Growing up on the farm, Kyle had a brother of sorts in his father's custom-made labor droid, WeeGee. As a result, Katarn became one of the few Humans in the galaxy fluent in the electronic language of droidspeak. Kyle enrolled for education at the Imperial Academy on Carida when his mother was killed by a malfunctioning BT-16 perimeter security droid. He became a decorated Imperial stormtrooper officer, but his father, unbeknownst to him, was a supporter of the Rebel Alliance. Morgan Katarn was also Force-sensitive, a trait he passed on to his son. Kyle began to suspect his Force potential when, during a raid on a Rebel asteroid base, he experienced several Force-premonitions that saved the lives of many of his strike team members. While on the mission, Kyle also met Jan Ors, an agent for the Rebellion. Kyle and Jan were on opposite sides of the war, but they experienced a strange connection that led Kyle to spare her life as well as the lives of many of the station's inhabitants. Following this last mission, which was Kyle's final test in becoming an officer, Kyle learned that his father had been killed in a Rebel raid on his homeworld of Sulon. Kyle, recalling the lives he spared on the asteroid base, became extremely hateful towards the Rebellion, believing them to be murderers. Defection Putting his grief aside for the time, Kyle took a pleasure cruise on the Star of Empire, his last bit of freedom before officially becoming an officer in the Imperial navy. It was while on this ship that he met Lando Calrissian, and ran into Jan Ors for the second time. After a brief chase and a brawl with some of Jan's fellow agents, Kyle's attention was grabbed when Jan dropped the name Sulon. Jan showed Kyle footage from the battle there, and she explained to him that it was in fact the Imperials who had staged the attack. The Imperials had painted Rebel insignias on their ships to make it seem as if the Rebels had been the aggressors- but their use of standard Imperial tactics gave them away. After seeing the footage for himself, Kyle defected, becoming a neutral mercenary. Jan introduced Kyle to Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance, and he became a Rebel spy. Soon after his own recruitment into the Alliance, Kyle was responsible for introducing the Twi'lek Rianna Saren to the organization. He first tasked her with infiltrating a Black Sun warehouse on Coruscant to discover how they were involved with the Empire. After Rianna successfully completed this mission, Kyle revealed to her that he was a Rebel agent and introduced her to Leia Organa. Kyle's first mission for the Alliance was the infiltration of an Imperial facility on Danuta to retrieve the plans for the first Death Star as a part of Operation Skyhook. These partial plans were eventually combined with those captured at Toprawa, on the Death Star itself, and by Rianna Saren and Zeeo after their battle against Imperial slave master Zarian Kheev on Danuta, to create a complete outline of the station. Fighting the Darktroopers In the years after the Battle of Yavin, Mon Mothma asked Kyle to investigate the destruction of Tak Base resulting from the Battle of Talay. Kyle accepted, and took on Jan Ors as his mission officer. Kyle's investigation revealed the Imperial Dark Trooper project, led by Clone Wars veteran General Rom Mohc. Several clues led Katarn to Anoat, where he captured Moff Rebus, an infamous Imperial weapons engineer. After raiding a testing facility for phrik on the planet Fest, Kyle was led to the Gromas system, where said mineral was being mined and the first stage of the Dark Trooper was manufactured. After destroying the facility, Kyle had to rescue Crix Madine from an Imperial detention center on Orinackra, where upon Madine then later installed Katarn as part of his first Commando Unit, aptly named Katarn's Commandos. Traveling to the Ramsees Hed docking port on Cal-Seti, he was able to track a smuggling ship that was making runs to the frozen planet of Anteevy, where the second stage of Dark Trooper construction was being completed. Kyle destroyed the facility on Anteevy and was led to Nar Shaddaa, where he located a nav card describing the activities of all the smugglers involved in the Dark Trooper project. Upon leaving the planet, though, Jan and he were briefly captured by Jabba the Hutt. Kyle was able to regain the card thanks to the efforts of Kileo Dimoh, rescue Jan, and escape Jabba's space cruiser. Katarn and Ors infiltrated the ISO building on Coruscant, where he was able to decode the nav card. He also fought and defeated Boba Fett there. Using the new information from the card, Kyle and Jan tracked one of the smuggler ships to the Refueling Station Ergo. Kyle hijacked this ship and used it to sneak onto the Executor, which was the only ship that knew where the Arc Hammer could be found. Once on board, he smuggled himself aboard the Arc Hammer, where the third and final stage of the Dark Trooper was being manufactured. After a battle against General Mohc in the only Dark Trooper Phase III exoskeleton in existence, he proceeded to blow up the Arc Hammer and escape, destroying the Dark Trooper Project for good. In gratitude for his bravery, Mon Mothma awarded him the Star of Alderaan. However not long after the Empire again tried to ressurect the Darktrooper program. Able to attain critical data regarding a fourth Foundary on Muunilinst, Katarn along with the aid of the Stargazer's Commandos Unit would finally deal the telling blow to the project. Allegiance Following the losses at both Hoth and New Plympto, Katarn would prove instrumental in bringing in defecting Imperial Stormtrooper Sava Stary and his lover, Kileo Dimoh. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs